This protocol is designed to determine some of the mechanisms of the production of motion artifact which represents a major limitation of clinically applied pulse oximeters used to noninvasively monitor arterial hemoglobin oxygen saturation. The presence and relative intensity of artifact will be noted and compared for the different sensor conditions and patient movements to determine if any of these have an effect on the level of motion artifact seen.